


Two Scoops Of Unconscious

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Drugging, F/F, Fdom, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Friends To Twisty Lovers, Gaslighting, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Rape, Threats, Whipping, Whispers, Yandere, body betrayal, f4f, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4F] [Script Offer] Two Scoops Of Unconscious [Fdom] [Yandere] [Rape] [Drugging] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Friends to Twisty Lovers] [Jealousy] [Whispers] [Gaslighting] [Forced Orgasms] [Choking] [Whipping] [Threats] [Knifeplay] [Bondage] [Body Betrayal]When your bisexual best friend stops hanging out with you because she's got a new man, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to show her exactly what she's been missing out on. So you take her out for ice cream, slip her a little special treat, and show her why you're meant to be together.PERFORMANCE NOTES: SFX are optional, you can just leave longer spaces to signify the passing of time. If you need help with finding SFX, DM me and I'll help you out. Have fun with it and make it your own![] and * denote emphasis, performance notes, and SFX.NOTE: Please don't lock your performance of this script behind a paywall. Early access on your platforms is absolutely fine, but this is a public domain baby. And don't forget to tag me in the comments so I can listen! Have fun!
Relationships: F4F - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Two Scoops Of Unconscious

[SFX: Restaurant ambiance]  
[SFX: Footsteps]

Ok so I know we said we were gonna share but I changed my mind cause they had moose tracks and I wanted it all to myself. I'm entirely not sorry about it. Upside is, I got you your favorite.

[SFX: Chair scrape/setting down bowls]

So! It's been awhile, I've barely seen you since you started hanging out with what's his name. How are things going anyway?

[Pause]

[Fake happy]  
Oh great, yeah, that's awesome. I'm happy for you, he seems great.

No! That's not sarcasm! I like seeing you happy.

Come on, your ice cream is melting! It's really hot out tonight. I was thinking maybe after this we could hit the beach, what do you think?

Oh god no, not that one. Way too many fuckbois. *Hey baaaabe lookit my boooard*. Nah. I actually know a place you're gonna love - we can dive off the rocks, the water's so clear you can see the bottom of the lake. And it's gorgeous at night. I'll drive.

[SFX: footsteps on gravel/car door/driving]  
[SFX: quiet song on radio]

Yeah, I love this place. I come here all the time. Kinda reminds me of that place we used to hang out in high school. You know the one - remember that time I caught you making out with that choir kid in a cave? What was his name?

[pause]

Yeah that was it! God, he was a fucking choice.

[Pause]

Hey, are you feeling ok? You're just a little quiet. You can drift off if you want to, I'll just wake you up once we're there. Yeah honestly it's better just to relax and lean into it. It'll be a lot easier if you don't fight.

What? Oh, right. I laced your ice cream.

Night night.

[SFX fade and muffle]  
[SFX fade in on duct tape ripping]

[Begin slightly unhinged tone]

There she is. Hi. I measured your dose pretty carefully but you still had me a little bit worried. Shhhh, no no no, don't squirm. At least not yet. Let me look at you.

Fuck.

You're fucking perfect.

I took my time undressing you while you were sleeping and *whistles* ... He really doesn't appreciate what he has, does he?

Not like I do.

I know you're scared. One second you're meeting your friend for ice cream and the next you're waking up gagged, naked and chained to a post in a barn in the middle of nowhere. That's enough to make anyone feel confused. 

[SFX: footsteps]  
[SFX: blade scraping]

I just needed to get you away from him, away from everyone, so I could make you see...

Me.

We've been friends for what feels like forever, and it's always the same story. I wait for you to look at me, to choose me instead of whatever flavor of the week caught your eye. But... Nothing. All my advances ignored. Your beauty unappreciated and gone to waste on some dude too stupid to notice he's with a fucking goddess. It's insulting.

Every single part of you is perfection, from your eyes to your lips to your breasts... Those beautiful thighs unmarred... None of them had the brains to mark you, did they?

Stop. Struggling.  
I'm the only one good enough to hurt you the way you need to be hurt and you WILL thank me for it.

[SFX: blade sharpening]

You deserve the very best. The sharpest blade, my favorite knife for my favorite girl.  
Hold still.

[Whispered] Do you feel that? I kept it on ice so I could press the flat of my blade against your skin, watch your nipples harden for me. So I could drag it slowly over your skin and watch goosebumps spreading all over you.

Stand very still for me.  
I wouldn't want to slip.

Have you ever pressed the spine of a freezing knife against your clit before? Like this? Keep your thighs spread for me, stand still. I'm going to play with your clit just like this, flicking back and forth with the back of my knife, and you're going to whimper for me, aren't you? Nod your head.

Good. That's lovely.

Now rock your hips.  
Show me how much you like this.

I'm going to remove the tape and - listen very carefully - you're not going to scream. If you scream, I'm going to squeeze your throat until I feel something break and watch the light go out of your eyes. Is that clear?

Very good.

[SFX: duct tape]

Mmm, such a pretty mouth. Open it for me.

I remember this tongue, so long it can reach the tip of your nose. How's a girl supposed to see something like that and not fantasize about all the places a tongue like that could reach? In fact, while you rub yourself against my knife, I'm going to make good use of you.

Sit down.

[SFX: chains moving]

Keep rolling your hips, I want your slick all over that blade.

And while you do that, you're gonna eat my pussy, aren't you? Show me what your mouth was made for - and it wasn't for sucking moron cocks.

[Cunnilingus starts]  
[Improv sexy talk and moaning]

You're gonna make me cum

Fuck

What are friends for, right?

You're so fucking good at this

Fuck, suck on my clit

Does it feel good to be chained in place like this

Can't move

Can't get away

Can't move your face away

Drowning in my cunt

You wanted this, I know you did

You belong with me

You belong TO me

Don't stop, fuck, I'm gonna

[Orgasm & come down]  
[Forceful kissing]

OW, what the fuck?!  
You bit me?

[Giggling but you're pissed]  
Ohhhhh you're gonna regret that.

Look at this.  
Look at it.  
You dripped all over my knife... I can smell you. You're soaking wet for me no matter how much you might want to deny it.  
Your mouth lies but your body tells the truth.

Lick it off. Taste yourself. Taste how much you want me. [Inhale]

Fuck, you smell good. I bet you feel even better. No, don't squirm, you've been doing so well. I want to reward you.

Ohhhhh fuck, I can feel the heat coming from between your legs, you need this, don't you? You need me. More than you've ever needed anybody. More than you've ever needed anything. Say it. Tell me.

[Giggles]  
Ok then, maybe a little more encouragement.

[SFX whip]

Does that sting the sensitive flesh of your thighs? *Giggles* [whip] does it feel good? Pain makes good girls better, doesn't it? [Whip] Or did none of your boyfriends ever teach you that? [Whip] go ahead and cry for me, sweetheart. Your tears are a gift. [Whip] tell me you need me. [Whip] tell me you want me. [Whip] tell me you belong to me. [Whip]

[Giggling]  
Was that so difficult? I know what you need. I don't know why you want to fight me like this when it's so much easier to just tell me the truth. To tell me you need to fuck yourself on my fingers. You can have them, you just need to behave.

[Moan]  
You're dripping for me.  
Doesn't it feel better to be stretched around my fingers? To feel them curling and twisting and pumping inside your needy little cunt? 

To feel my hand pressing into your throat, allowing you just enough air to thank me for touching you?

Buck your hips for me, just like that, and I'll press my thumb into your clit.

This is what you need.

This is what you crave.

You need what I can give you, don't you?

You need my teeth on your nipple, my bite marks on your breasts and thighs.

I just had to show you

I had to teach your body what it needed, and train your mind to want it

This is only the beginning.

You're going to cum for me

You're going to cum all over my fingers

I'm going to feel every little twitch inside your cunt and you're going to fall apart for me

That's it

Cum for me

Cum for me

[Giggling]

Fuck, you're such a broken, beautiful mess for me.

I need to taste you

I need you to cum on my tongue

[SFX: CUNNILINGUS]

Scream for me, that's it

I know you're raw from the knife and my fingers

But you're going to cum again

Cum on my tongue

Cum all over my mouth

Your taste, fuck

My girl. My slut. My whore. Mine. Mine.

Cum again for me

Cum and I'll let you breathe

You taste better when you're frightened

When you're angry

You might hate me but you're still desperate for my tongue, aren't you?

That's it, cum for me.

[Listener orgasm & come down]

[Giggling]  
You're so pretty when you cum.

[Pause]

And when you cry.

I think I'll keep you here and make you do both over and over and over again.

I'm sure eventually you won't even remember what's-his-name.


End file.
